brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Brickiforums/Community/LEGO Questions
Category:Brickiforums Community For asking any LEGO-related questions you may have. Just ask your questions below the line. Please note that questions about future sets and availability in your country have their own dedicated topics, and such questions will be removed from here. Please place all content below this line ------ Across the Internet, various sites use variations of LEGO's own Design ID. There would seem to be several reasons for those variations. As time passes, it appears that the differences increase in number, and seem likely to continue to do so. This does not seem desirable, particularly in the longer term. Is there any work being done to address this - namely to bring the "part numbers" used by various websites more in line with the the Design ID used by TLG - at least on their "Replacement Parts" or PAB pages? A few examples: Minifig heads generally have totally different Design IDs, currently in the 92xxx or 93xxx series. The fan sites all list them as variants of 3626. On the other hand, most minifig torsos have a Design ID of 76382, but also have a TLG-assigned patttern number. The fan sites not only use a different basic part number (973), but also have their own naming convention for the printed pattern. Most other printed parts seem to have their own Design IDs. BrickLink lists Item No 6005 (Brick, Arch 1 x 3 x 2 Curved Top) as having a an alternate Item No of 92903. They are actually different parts. They look the same, but the line of the curve is actually slightly different. Attach a mixture in a line on a long brick or plate and you'll see they are uneven; place them on a flat surface like a table and you won't because they're "near enough". Some changes to parts are noted, some are not. There are quite a few parts that gain a different Bricklink or Peeron number because they are reinforced or have another similar change. Other changes are ignored and the part number for the older, historic part continues to be used. The use of a new part number if not necessarily related to whether old and new parts can be used interchangeably. It seems that that if TLG have seen fit to change the Design ID, they also have changed the mould sufficiently to consider it's a different part. Sometimes they change a part, but not the Design ID and this sometimes leads to criticism about different versions of the same part in the same set. The single biggest advantage that LEGO has over its rivals is the precision with which it is made, and yet, as fans, we ignore it when they vary a part. In addition to all all this, most people who pay attention to this sort of thing are probably aware that translucent bricks often, but not always, have different Design IDs to those with a solid colour. I think the most noticed is 50746/54200, the "cheese wedge". The materials from which they are made have different characteristics, so presumably the moulds are slightly different. The PAB page even shows a few parts as being specifically ABS or PC, with different Design IDs. However, parts with special finishes also seem to have different Design IDs - for instance if they are lacquered. Just Curious... * To anyone who has the NRG Jay spinner- did you get an NRG Zane instruction book, or did I just get a weird mistake? 06:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :*I can't answer that question but... 16:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::*Per BB. (although I have seen NRG Zane in stores) ::: 17:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've been looking for NRG Zane too, and have seen it in several stores, but they're all sold out. :( Hawkeye * Does anyone get Hawkeye's alternate face (the one with the red glasses)? Apart from wearing some black sunglasses at the end when the Avengers all split up, I don't remember Hawkeye ever wearing anything over his eyes. 08:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's homage to these glasses which I think he wears sometimes when aiming in darkness or something - here's the best picture I can find but they're not really red. I really don't like how inaccurate LEGO's Avengers minifigures are. :/ - 10:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::^Not at all. He's still better than Black Widow and Loki though, I think. 13:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC)